


And We Shall Call It A Guardian Ship

by airamcg



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: a collection of oneshots and flashfics covering different themes and styles, based on conversations i've had with love_killed_the_superstar.they're mostly about the Guardians being very gay.





	1. Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_killed_the_superstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/gifts).



> I dedicate this randomness to you.
> 
> Because if it wasn't for [The Frying Pan Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743063), I probably wouldn't have gotten into this fandom again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night conversations tend to go all over the place, especially when the Guardians are tired and sleepy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat follows comic canon, but I don’t have a clear timeline in mind. All I know is that Cornelia and Peter have parted ways a few months before the events of this fic.

“Well, girls,” Irma said as she shut the door to their shared rented room, “after that exciting battle against the forces of evil, I think it’s time we just chill and relax and finally get to the vacation part of this vacation!”

“What are you suggesting?” Will asked, collapsing on the bed’s soft mattress with a _pomf!_

“Right now, we’re like on an extended sleepover, right? So why don’t we do some sleepover things like, say, Truth or Dare?”

“No,” Cornelia flatly said from where she was face down on the couch.

Irma scowled at Cornelia, before turning to her other friends. “What d’you guys say?”

“I think we’re too tired to do or think of any dares right now,” Taranee said, flopping down on top of Will, who could only grunt in protest.

“And it’s too boring if we just play ‘Truth or Truth’,” added Hay Lin. She sat down on the floor, next to the couch. “How about ‘Never Have I Ever’?”

“Oooh, that sounds fun!” Irma clapped her hands together, rubbing them excitedly. “You all in?”

Cornelia pushed herself up from the couch, just enough to look quizzically at her friends. “What’s ‘Never Have I Ever’?”

“Are you serious, Corny?”

“Would I ask if I already knew what it was?”

“It’s pretty simple, actually,” Hay Lin interrupted before the two could bicker further. “We’ll hold up all ten of our fingers, and then take turns saying ‘Never have I ever,’ followed by a random experience you’ve, well, never done before. But if anyone else has done it, they have to put down a finger. The first one to have all their fingers down loses.”

“And the loser gets punished!” Irma grinned, waggling her eyebrows. “Think you’re up for it, Blondie?”

“Like I’m gonna lose to you at something like this.” Cornelia sat up and returned Irma’s challenging smirk with her own. “Bring it, dork.”

“My pleasure!”

“Will, Taranee, you in?” Hay Lin asked.

“Sure,” came Will’s muffled reply. “As soon as Tara lets me up.”

“Oops. Sorry, Will.” Taranee grinned, not at all apologetic. She helped Will up from the bed and the two of them joined Hay Lin on the floor. “Who’s gonna start us off?”

“Get off the couch, Corny,” said Irma as she sat down between Will and Taranee.

“No.” Cornelia raised her nose to the air and crossed her arms over her chest. “I like where I am right now, thank you very much.”

“Come on! Everyone’s doing it on the floor.”

“Just let her sit where she wants, Irma,” Will muttered tiredly, too used to her friends’ antics. “I’ll start. Uhh... Never have I ever turned someone into a frog.”

Everyone laughed at that. Except Irma, who was pouting.

“Now that’s just mean, Will. Targeting little ol’ me.” She put down a finger. She seemed to think about her turn carefully, before saying, “Never have I ever kissed a boy.”

Will, Taranee, and Cornelia put a finger down immediately, but Hay Lin seemed to hesitate in lowering hers.

“When you say kiss... you mean on the lips, right?”

“Yes, Hay Lin,” Cornelia replied, smiling gently. “What other kiss is there in this context?”

“Oh. Okay.” She slowly lifted her finger up again. The other girls exploded.

“Whoa!”

“Wait, what?”

“No way!”

“You and Eric haven’t kissed yet?” Irma’s eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets. “Like, ever?”

Hay Lin shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “Open Hill is so far away.”

“But you’ve been seeing each other for months even before he moved,” Taranee pointed out. “I’m sure you’ve had plenty of opportunities then.”

“Well, there was this one time...” Hay Lin bashfully ducked her head. “He, uh, he kissed me on the cheek.”

The girls collectively squeed.

“Awww!”

“She’s blushing! She’s blushing!”

“That’s so adorable!”

“Hey, Tara, it’s your turn.”

“What?” Taranee blinked, caught off guard. “I, uh... Hold on...” She rubbed the back of her head, preemptively wincing at what she was about to say. “Never have I ever got a bad grade in math.”

“Oh come on, Taranee! You wound me!” Irma cried, putting down a finger.

“Now I know how Irma felt when I targeted her,” grumbled Will, also lowering a finger.

“Sorry, guys.” Taranee chuckled.

“Eh, it’s fine,” Irma said, seemingly recovered from her earlier dramatics. “It’s all in good fun.”

“My turn.” Cornelia leaned forward from her perch on the couch, grinning wickedly. “Never have I ever used my Guardian form to pick up guys.”

Irma shot her a scathing glare. “That’s real low, Corny. A real low blow.”

“Whatever happened to all in good fun?”

“Shut it, Blondie. You’re an exception. And it’s not like you’re one to talk. Weren’t you transformed when you picked up Caleb?”

Cornelia’s smirk vanished. “Excuse you, but I was investigating with Vathek when I met Caleb.”

“Still counts.”

“Does not.”

“Does too!”

“Does not!”

“Guys, c’mon,” Taranee cut in. “Are we six or sixteen?”

“Actually, Corny is older than the rest of us. She’s the granny of the group.” Irma stuck out her tongue at said older girl.

“Irma!” Cornelia gasped, mock-scandalized at the display. “Put that tongue away.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll make you use it, and you wouldn’t like it!”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Will yelled, using her leader voice. “You two are the only ones who enjoy all this bickering anymore, so for the sake of the rest of us, please _can it!_ We’re supposed to be having a good time tonight.”

To their credit, Cornelia and Irma acquiesced and shut up immediately. They even seemed sincere when they apologized.

“Sorry, guys.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Whose turn is it now?”

“It’s mine!” Hay Lin raised her hand, grinning from ear to ear. “This should be fun: Never have I ever... kissed a girl!”

Everyone gasped when Cornelia put down a finger.

“You? Really?” Irma gaped, her eyebrows rising high up her forehead. “Who was the unlucky girl?”

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell,” Cornelia coolly answered.

“Of course they do! You’ve told us all about Caleb and Peter.” Irma snorted, leaning forward eagerly. “Now spill.”

“No way I’m going to tell you.”

“Come on, it’s not like I’m gonna tell anyone or get jealous or anything.”

“Still no.”

“Just drop it, Irma. You heard what she said.” Will tugged at Irma’s sleeve to pull her away from Cornelia, but the other girl just shrugged her off.

“Hmph! Fine. Bet it was _real special_ if you don’t wanna talk about it,” Irma muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Cornelia jumped to her feet to glare down at Irma. She seemed to have taken true offense from that comment. “Whether it was special or not has nothing to do with me not telling you.”

“Sure, Corny. Whatever you say.” Irma leaned back, clearly unapologetic. She had one hand on the floor behind her for support, the other waving dismissively. “I’ll just get the answer the next time we play Truth or Dare.”

“What makes you think I’ll even choose Dare next time?” Cornelia spat out. “Actually, what makes you think I’ll do anything with you anymore?”

“Stop fighting, you guys,” Will helplessly interjected, but neither of her friends paid her mind.

Whatever expression Irma had on her face had evaporated as she stood up to her full height. She got into Cornelia’s face, murmuring dangerously, “‘Cause you’re a masochist, Cornelia. You love it when I push your buttons, you’re just too stubborn to admit it.”

Cornelia slammed her forehead against Irma’s, her glare darkening. “Is that so?”

Not one to back down, Irma pushed back with her own forehead, giving as good as she got. “Yeah.”

“Think you can back up that claim?”

“Try me.”

For a few moments, they kept on pushing against each other, neither wanting to be the first to give. Then suddenly, three things seemed to happen all at once: 1) Irma took a step back to steady herself, inadvertently easing off on butting her forehead against Cornelia’s. 2) Cornelia, who was still pushing with all her might against Irma, started to overbalance when Irma pulled away. 3) Their faces, perfectly aligned, smacked against each other until their lips pressed together.

The two girls froze in place, eyes wide in shock as neither dared to even breathe. Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other for who knew how long over that tiny, almost imperceptible distance between them. Then Irma slowly closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly to one side as she slipped a hand to Cornelia’s waist. The other girl seemed to mirror her movements as well, until their lips kneaded against each other, exploring each other tentatively and hungrily.

“It was me, all right? I confess! I asked Cornelia to teach me about kissing when I started dating Matt.” Will cried out in a desperate attempt to get things back on track, but no one was paying attention to her.

“Woohoo! Go get it, girl!” Hay Lin cheered. She’d gotten to her feet at some point during the argument, and was bouncing around her kissing friends.

“Wow.” Taranee gawked at the scene unfolding before her very eyes. Her glasses had slid down her nose, but she couldn’t be bothered to push it back up. “They’re getting really into it.”

It wasn’t the first time any of them had kissed someone in front of the others. But after a few awkward minutes of watching their friends heatedly make out on the floor, Will couldn’t take it any longer. “Shouldn’t we do something? As happy as I am for them, I’m starting to feel like a voyeur.”

“Shush!” Hay Lin put a finger over Will’s lips, silencing her. “Let them have this, Will. Ohmigosh, I can’t wait to tell Elyon it finally happened!”

“‘Finally’?” Taranee quirked an eyebrow.

“This has been a long time coming, my friends. A romance that’s years in the making!”

“I could do without the commentary, thank you very much!” Cornelia had pulled away from the kiss and was glaring at the peanut gallery.

“Go get a room, then.” Will threw a pillow, hitting Cornelia right on the face.

“Ow! Why you little—” Cornelia rolled off of Irma, grabbed the nearest pillow, and smacked Will with it... or she tried to. Will had dodged and counterattacked, scoring another hit on Cornelia’s face, before blowing a raspberry and running across the room. Cornelia chased after her, shrieking, “Oh, that’s real mature, Vandom. Come back here!”

Irma, on the other hand, was still flat on the floor, staring up at the ceiling in a blissful daze. “Wow...”

“Hey, you still in one piece?” Hay Lin’s face swam into view as she leaned over.

“If this is a dream, I don’t ever wanna wake up,” Irma dreamily replied. Then something pinched her arm, hard. “Ow! What was that for, Hay-Hay?!”

“Wasn’t me!”

She sat up and glared at Hay Lin, who was pointing at Taranee... who was smirking and pointing back at Hay Lin. “Teaming up on me, huh? C’mere, you!” Irma pounced at her two friends, poking and tickling them until they were a giggling mess on the floor.

Across the room, Cornelia and Will were still engaged in an intense battle of wits and pillow fighting. That was, until Cornelia noticed what was happening on the floor and called a truce. “Will, look! They’re cuddling without us!”

Will gasped at the sight. “No fair! You guys can’t cuddle without us, that’s against the rules!”

The two of them rushed forward and leapt to join their friends. Literally leaping, which startled squawks and shrieks from the three on the floor. After a few minutes of squabbling over pillows and kicking each other for a comfortable position, the five soon exhausted themselves and settled into some semblance of a cuddle pile.

“So Cornelia, Irma...” Will mumbled from under the comforter. “You guys good?”

“We’re good,” Cornelia said.

“I’m not. Not yet. I have to tell you guys something.” Irma tried to sit up, which took a lot of effort when two of her friends were draped on top of her. She pushed Hay Lin and Taranee from where they were lying on her stomach, rolling them off to a stack of throw pillows snatched from the couch. Once upright, she looked all of her friends in the eye, cleared her throat, and steeled herself. “Guys, I’m, uh... The truth is... I’m gay. Like, really really gay.”

A long beat of silence.

Irma was starting to worry when she felt arms wrapping protectively around her, holding her close.

“We know, Irma.”

“That’ll never change anything with us.”

“It’s kinda obvious, especially after that kiss.”

“I’ve known for quite a while now, but...” Irma shakily laughed, her eyes growing misty. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner.”

“It’s okay,” Cornelia said, patting her arm. “These things can be difficult.”

“What about you, Cornelia?” Taranee asked.

Cornelia quizzically looked at her friends. “What about me?”

“Is there anything you want to tell us?” said Hay Lin, hugging her from behind.

“First, Will. And now, me,” Irma explained, tapping her lips twice. “With what we knew of your track record before tonight, I gotta admit I’m a bit surprised.”

Cornelia shrugged. “Will doesn’t count though.”

“Hey!”

Cornelia turned to look at Will. “Did you want us to count that? Because that would mean I was your first kiss.”

“I...” Will blushed and looked away. “Never mind.”

Irma cleared her throat. “C’mon, Corny. You’re deflecting.”

“I’m not gay, if that’s what you’re asking,” Cornelia said matter-of-factly.

“Well, duh. Everyone knows you’ve had boyfriends before.”

“So have you, and you’re gay,” Hay Lin pointed out.

Irma huffed. “Joel is just a friend. I’ve told you a million times.”

“And Stephen?” Taranee asked.

“A beard.”

That garnered a mix of reactions: Hay Lin giggled. Cornelia rolled her eyes and shook her head. Taranee frowned. Will looked like she didn’t know what was going on.

“Did he know he was a beard?” Taranee asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah. Don’t worry,” Irma replied. “When I said I told him everything, I meant _everything_.”

“What’s a beard?” asked Will.

“It’s when you date—or pretend to date—someone to look like you’re straight,” Cornelia explained, but her eyes were focused entirely on Irma, as if trying to look into the other girl’s soul.

Irma seemed to deflate under that gaze.

“I was scared, okay? I didn’t know how anyone would react if...” She had started out emphatically, but her voice soon devolved into a whisper. “I didn’t want you guys to hate me.”

“We could never hate you, Irma,” said Taranee.

“Not over this, at least.” Cornelia added.

Irma chuckled and sarcastically quipped, “Thank you for that additional disclaimer, Blondie.” She felt something press against her lips, and the next thing she knew, Cornelia was pulling away, a smug smile on her face.

“You’re welcome,” she said.

Irma spluttered, her cheeks going beet red. “W-Watch where you’re putting your mouth, Hale!”

“Are you telling me you didn’t enjoy it? If that’s so, I’ll gladly avoid kissing you from now on.”

“I-- No! That’s not what I--”

“So I’m guessing Cornelia is bi, then?” Will cut in before her friends’ flirting could turn into another of their usual arguments.

Cornelia seemed to think over her answer. “Maybe? I’m not sure. I could be... or I could be pan.”

“Cuz you’re blunt and deadly like a frying pan?” Irma muttered. Cornelia rolled her eyes.

“Why did I ever think kissing you was a good idea?”

“No one can resist these kissable lips!” Irma puckered up, but Cornelia just snorted and covered Irma’s mouth with the flat of her palm. They struggled for a few seconds, until Cornelia shrieked.

“Eww! Irma!”

“Pfft. So I can have my tongue in your mouth, but not on your hand?”

“Those are two entirely different circumstances!”

Off to the side, Taranee leaned over to her two other friends and muttered, “I think I like them better when they were making out.”

Will chuckled. “At least we know how to shut them up now.”

“Don’t be so sure about that.” Hay Lin nodded towards their two friends, who had resorted to arguing like four-year-olds. Again. For the millionth time. “To be honest, I think all this bickering they do all the time is their way of flirting with each other.”

“Does that mean it will happen more often now that they’re sort-of-together?” Taranee’s eyes widened. “Geez.”

“Dear lord.” Will looked to the heavens, sighing. “May Kandrakar have mercy on our poor souls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially intended this to be a short, drabble-ish oneshot, mostly as an exercise to get the character voices down before I jump into the bigger Cornirma project I’m planning, but honestly I don’t know what happened. I sat down to write some cute fluff to please my little queer heart... and promptly lost control of my life.


	2. Phone Calls at 3AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick prompt fill

Cornelia’s phone rings.

Groaning, she reaches for it, the backlight blinding her as she swipes to answer. “Hrewllo?”

“Hi, Corny!” says Irma from the other line. “Sorry if I woke you—”

“Again.”

“—again. Right. Sorry ‘bout that. But you see... I think something happened tonight and I just wanted to ask a few questions if—“

“Yes, Irma, we danced and we kissed in front of everyone. No, it was not a dream. Yes, we are dating now and I love you, but I swear to God if you call me one more time before the sun is up, I will take it all back!”

“Eep! Right, right. Sorry again. Love you too. Good night!”

The call cuts off, and Cornelia finally gets to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed these stories, and I would love to hear what you thought of it in the comments or through the askbox of the gay W.I.T.C.H. fanblog, [the-gaydians-of-kandrakar](https://the-gaydians-of-kandrakar.tumblr.com/). Cheers!


End file.
